


A Ghost Tale

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Hotaru tried to remember something about Michiru. Something recent.





	A Ghost Tale

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Hotaru tried to remember something about Michiru. Something recent. She remained under her blanket as Michiru smiled and sat on her bed.   
Hotaru's eyes widened while she mentioned a ghost story. A ghost of a woman stricken by illness. ''Ghosts don't exist?'' 

Michiru smiled and kissed Hotaru's forehead. She vanished. 

 

THE END


End file.
